Jade X Drago: The Realistic Flirting
by Muta Kitty
Summary: I've noticed a lot of fanfictions can take characters out of their normal reactions, I really wanted to keep how Jade and Drago would react to each other as close to how the show might frame it. In otherwords, they flirt to get on each other's nerves. (Clean) Read if you dare :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Jackie Chan Adventures**_ **or any characters in it.**

Alright, here's the deal, I've read A LOT of _Jackie Chan Adventures_ Fanfictions where Jade and Drago are slightly out of character. (Except for "Jackie Chan Adventures" by Peppermintluv, I swear she/he's a genius) It's not necessarily a _bad_ thing, in fact it's really nice to see how things might work through others eyes, **but** I was thinking about how they might flirt more as a way to get on one another's nerves (as they tend to do) then anything. Well here's what you came here for; enjoy ;)

Oh and yes- this idea takes place before Drago was sent back into time, AKA he's still after Shendu's teeth to revive his "dear old man"

Oh, and this is "clean" There's no language and no "uh oh spaghetti-O gotta purge my mind from the sins i've read :,) So please enjoy. I would suggest this to an older audience as this does talk about kissing

A more realistic version of how Drago and Jade would flirt.

"Give me the teeth Chan, or you're going to be roasted- literally!"

Jade smirked. "Not a chance, Lizard Lips!"

Drago scowled and shot out a roundhouse kick. Before Jade could catch herself he had her hands behind her back and the teeth in his claws. "Why are you looking at my _lips_ , Jade."

Seeing her hands were tied back, she did the only thing she knew would get Drago off guard. She leaned forward and kissed him.

Drago shot back, wiping his lips and looking sick. "AH! Gross!"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Jade shot forward and snatched the teeth back, laughing and disappearing into the night.

Drago could feel the teeth in his reach. They were tied onto her waist as she loomed over him, her left foot on his chest keeping him on the ground. His hand was pinned by her left foot, while his other hand was stuck behind his back being held down by his own body weight. He stayed still, making her think he wasn't capable of freeing himself.

For a moment her attention was turned to Jackie, and he gently lifted himself up, letting one of his hands loose- just enough. Swift as a panther, he used his free hand to grab onto Jade's leg, pushing her down to the ground. She caught herself, holding tightly onto the teeth as she fell down, eye level with him.

 _All's fair in love and war_. He thought to himself, preparing his psyche for the horror and turmoil that would soon plague his mind. He grabbed onto her hair, catching her off guard. He scowled as he noticed her grip was still tight on the teeth. "Alright Pipsqueak, time to show you how it's done!"

He let go of his grasp on her hair and shoved his claws into the under of her chin, making her move uncomfortably. Her hand still gripped onto his prize tightly.

 _No turning back now._ She squirmed under his grip as he kissed her quicker than a blink. She looked disgusted, and still gripped onto the teeth.

 _Ug. Fine! You asked for it Chan!_ He put both claws menacingly on her face and pulled her into a kiss. This time he struggled to hold it, trying not to puke in his mouth. Somewhere in the distance he could hear Jackie yelling something at Jade. He watched with his eye gently slitted, focusing on her hand. For what seemed of an eternity of holding his lips against her disgusting mouth she twitched her hand, loosening her grip. That was his chance.

He grabbed towards the teeth, his hand accidently moving as she moved away from him, missing the teeth and landing on her hand. He growled and pushed her away. She smiled, before spitting multiple times.

"Ug- You're DISGUSTING Lizard lips! Oh, and you're a HORRIBLE kisser, too!"

Drago growled, trying to ignore the puking sensation in his stomach. Next time, those teeth would be his, then he could say hello to his old man.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Jackie threw the teeth to Jade, who in turn began running full sprint towards the river, where she knew Drago wouldn't dare swim after her. He broke into a run using all fours, hoping to catch her before she went beyond his boundaries. Just as the river lapped against her foot, he snatched onto her, causing both of them to tumble into the river.

Drago began spitting, struggling to breath as the cold water his his warm reptilian body. Jade stood up, trying to wade deeper in the current. She stopped as a clas dug harshly into her arm. She swatted his hand off, pushing herself deeper in until the current took her under.

"Jackie! Help!" She started screaming. Drago laughed harshly, wading out of the water.

"What are you waiting for, Chan?" He bounced off. He would get his teeth later.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"You're a jerk."

"You're a brat."

Drago had her hands pinned behind her back and the teeth safely snatched by his tail.

"Don't try any funny stuff, pipsqueak."

Jade laughed, taunting him on. She could feel heat rising in his body as she was held firmly against his chest and throat.

"You want to get barbecued, Chan?"

She laughed nervously this time.

"Don't move and I'll _try_ not to turn you into today's lunch- when that old geezer comes in I want you to stop him from moving any closer" He pulled her in tighter " _got it?_ "

She swallowed. "Got it."

There was a long awkward silence as the show was busy showing how Jackie was fighting off some other bad guys that come in a later season ect ect. In the meantime Jade stood silently, pressed horribly close against drago as he nervously anticipated the moment Jackie would enter.

She broke the silence.

"Have you ever kissed in your life?"

He loosened his grip for a second. "What?"

"Because, no offence, but you suck. Smashing your scaley face into someone elses isn't romantic _at all."_

He chuckled. "You didn't seem to mind it."

They both started gagging at his comment.

Then they both became aware of how close they were to each other.

"Ah-" Drago let go of Jade and pushed her behind him. "New rules- don't try to escape and I won't barbeque you."

"Sound's good to me" Jade answered as she sneakily backed up through the hole in the cave that Drago had obviously been unaware of. Drago spent a good three minutes doing nothing but starting at the entrance before he spoke up again.

"Then- how _do_ you- Jade?

He turned around, before angrily shouting under breath.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Many episodes have passed along with awkward moments. Finally the plot line picks up again. Drago had just stolen the teeth and Jade was sent to stop him from opening the portal with the Chan Clan.

"Hey- Drago Breath! Drop the teeth and put your hands in the air."

Drago laughed, turning to face his under sized rival.

"Fat Chance, CHAN!"

They began fighting, kick for kick, punch for punch. Jade grabbed onto on his his terrible claws, right when he snatched ahold of her other free hand.

They began kicking, holding tightly onto the other in hopes to land a finishing kick. Jade managed to kick him right where it wasn't exactly _the greatest_ place to kick.

Drago lunged over, still grasping tightly onto her hand to keep her from stealing his father's teeth.

She gripped on his claw as well, waiting for the right time to land a finishing kick in his stomach to send him flying across the room.

"You know- it's like we're holding hands or something." She smirked.

He looked up at her in terror, calling out in surprise as he whipped his hands away. _Perfect._

She planted her foot in his gut, sending him flying across the street. She grabbed the teeth.

"Cya, loser!" She cried while sticking her tongue out at him.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Multiple times it got really awkward through the season: Here's the top 4

 **#4 "** _ **The Suddenly 'romantic' Drago."**_

"Such a shame a pretty face has to be on you, Chan!" Drago mused, letting his claw drift down her cheek to make a point.

 **#3** " _ **Jade's point"**_

"Figured out how to kiss yet, Lizard?" Jade tormented, jumping over a car.

 **#2** " _ **Holding Claws *wink wink*"**_

Drago's hand fell on hers as they both reached for the teeth. This time Jade remarked before he could think of anything smart.

"Awh- Drago!" She smiling menacingly at him. "I would _love_ to hold you hand again!"

He glared at her and grabbed the teeth. "Whatever Pipsqueak, I'm sure you would."

 **#1** " _ **I do"**_

Drago fell on his knees, then began pulling himself on one knee when he stopped to look at Jackie entering.

He tightened his grip on the pearl amulet, holding it forward to keep Jackie from sweeping it from his side.

Jackie stopped and gasped.

Confused, Drago looked up to see Jade standing in front of him. Before he could think or move she let out a long gasp.

"What's wrong with y-"

"Drago! Yes! I _WILL_ marry you!"

He suddenly became aware of his position, on one knee, holding the amulet up like someone would propose. She let out a cruel laugh before swiping the amulet away from him.

"Thank's, lover!"

He snarled.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

(Now apparently Jade and Drago both want the 'pearl amulet.')

Drago began to sweat nervously. There was no way he could get that amulet from his dad. Jade stood behind him. She needed Drago to get that amulet from his dad, so she could beat his scaly butt and steal it from him.

She could see Drago thinking- then she had her own idea.

"Hey old man, If you give me that amulet- I can help-"

"Help you with the wedding expenses!" Jade cut in, watching as drago's confused and angry face turned to scowl at her.

Before he could say another world she ran up beside him, grabbing tightly onto his disgusting claw so he couldn't let go.

"Didn't he tell you, _Daddy_? Drago proposed to me- we've been dating for months now!"

Shedu glared at her, unconvinced. Drago began to shake her hand off before she had an idea.

"See, Sir?"

She leaned in, and whispered in his ear, "you want to know how people really kiss? Watch and learn you overgrown lizard."

She began to kiss him, smothering him in what he thought to be disgusting octopus suction cups. Shedu watched still unconvinced until he saw Drago begin to blush.

"Hmmm?" He leaned in, watching Drago begin to panache when he saw, for a second of a moment- Drago kiss back

Jade quickly let go, happy to have tricked him into deceiving his father. "You learn quick, zit face."

He looked at her confused before he saw his father glaring down at him. "So what the little girl says is true! My son- to my enemies!"

Drago realized what had just happened.

"You got lucky, _this time_ , Chan."

He ran out of the scene. _Crap. that backfired. And now she had the taste of lizard in her mouth. Gross._

(If you've made it this far let me clarify a few things- kissing a powerful emotion and should not be taken lightly. I do not advise passionately kissing before marriage. Please understand that Drago and Jade in this were both around 20, I would suggest this as a proper "serious" dating age. Love is a special thing :) Thanks for reading.


End file.
